bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sable Pájaro Tronador Diana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40546 |no = 894 |element = Trueno |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = Miembro de los sagrados Guardianes de Meirith que se quedó en Ishgria. Las palabras que le dejó Claire antes de volver a Gran Gaia tuvieron un gran impacto en Diana y al fin logró comprender lo que sentía por Quaid. Este estallido de emociones puras hizo más afilado su sable, lo que le ayudó a obtener poderes al nivel de un dios. Sin embargo, se dice que Quaid jamás supo de sus sentimientos por él y la siguió irritando hasta el final. |summon = It's hard being sincere, but I don't mind it so much. I'm just too happy to care now! |fusion = This feels kinda nice! Now I have enough energy to fight! What do you want me to do? |evolution = I've evolved... Hehe, thanks. You're... N-No, never mind! |hp_base = 5148 |atk_base = 1790 |def_base = 1850 |rec_base = 1682 |hp_lord = 6380 |atk_lord = 2289 |def_lord = 2382 |rec_lord = 2380 |hp_anima = 7272 |rec_anima = 2142 |atk_breaker = 2527 |def_breaker = 2144 |atk_guardian = 2051 |def_guardian = 2620 |rec_guardian = 2261 |def_oracle = 2263 |hp_oracle = 6023 |rec_oracle = 2737 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Amor tolerante |lsdescription = Aumenta la barra de BB cuando te atacan. Aumenta enormemente la efectividad de los CCs (15px|link=Cristal Corazón). |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Estímulo anzuelo |bbdescription = Restaura gradualmente la barra de BB de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta la barra de BB al recibir daño. Aumenta la obtención de CC (15px|link=Cristal Corazón). |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 33~23 |sbb = Bellatrix Leveiux |sbbdescription = Combo de 18 ataques fuertes de trueno a todos los enemigos. Llena gradualmente la barra de BB de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta la barra de BB al recibir daño. Aumenta la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla). |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Zenith sobrepasado |ubbdescription = Combo de 20 ataques brutales de trueno a todos los enemigos. Aumenta el ATQ de los BB/SBB/UBB. Aumenta enormemente la barra de BB al recibir daño durante 3 turnos. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 22 |cbmbb = |cbmsbb = 18 |cbmubb = 20 |es = Emociones latentes |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta enormemente su barra de BB cada turno |evofrom = 40545 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |honor = |rare = |howtoget = |notes = Aunque en la descripción del UBB no se indica, aumenta el ATQ de BB/SBB/UBB un 500%. |addcat = Guardianes de Meirith |addcatname = Diana 3 }}